Seat 42!
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: Luke and Lorelai go to a baseball game together! Please R/R but keep it G rated! Thanks! =) 4th chapter uploaded!
1. Surprise Tickets!

                                                                Seat 42!

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Gilmore Girls.

(Except a crush on Jess and some pictures of him. Hehehe!)

Chapter 1: Surprise!

"I have a surprise for you Luke!" Lorelai said walking up to the Diner counter and smiling mysteriously.

"What is it?" he asked skeptically.

"You have three guesses." Lorelai said.

"Piece and quiet?" he asked.

"Nope." She said.

He noticed her hands were behind her back.

He looked out the window and saw that there was leaves scattered on the sidewalk.

"A face full of leaves?" he asked backing away a little.

"Nope." She repeated, "This is your last guess."

"A pack of gum?" he asked.

"No. I'll give you a clue, three strikes your out!" she said still smiling.

Luke looked at her confused.

"I have no idea." He said.

Lorelai whipped a hand out from behind her back to reveal two tickets to a major league baseball game. "Surprise!" she said.

"Are these really for me?" he asked as she placed the tickets in one of his hands.

"Yup. You can do anything you want with them." She replied.

"But, why?" he asked.

"It's just a thank you gift for all the stuff you have done for me and Rory." She said.

"How? Tickets for this game have been sold out for weeks!" he exclaimed.

"I found a way." She said simply.

"Thank you." He said.

"Your welcome." She said.

Her cell phone rang she glanced at Luke who smiled and nodded. This meant she could use her cell phone in the Diner even though there was a sign that specifically banded cell phone usage in the Diner.

When she got off the phone he asked, "Do you want to go with me to the game?"

"You don't have to bring me." She said smiling shyly.

"I know but I want to." He smiled.

"Okay, sure." She said matching his smile with a grin of her own.

Baseball Night.

"Rory, how do I look?" Lorelai asked walking into Rory's bedroom modeling her white stretch jeans and white halter-top to match.

"Great! I've never seen that outfit before." She said.

"That's because it's new." Lorelai replied.

"Oh. Did you dress up for your big date with Lukey Pookey?" Rory asked in a teasing tone.

"Don't start. It's not a date!" Lorelai warned her.

"Okay, okay dropping the subject now." Rory said putting her hands up.

"Oh! I have the _perfect_ shoes to go with outfit." Rory said opening her closet doors and digging in her shoe box until she found them. 

Lorelai grinned when she saw them.

They were a pair of white boots with silver zippers and four-inch heels.

"Your right they are perfect!" Lorelai said.

"Lucas!" Lorelai called as she walked into the Diner "Are you ready?"

"Yes" he said.

When they got to the stadium it was filled with people.

They took their seats and the game started.

Luke cheered louder than anyone else.

Lorelai had never seen him like this she liked it. He seemed so happy.

When half time came everyone was quiet.

They knew a prize would go to a random seat number.

First they announced what the prize was.

It was a romantic dinner for two at hot new French restaurant in Hartford.

"And the winner is…" There was a dramatic pause from the announcer. "seat number 42!"

"That's you!" Lorelai screamed looking at Luke.

AN/ I hope you liked it. Please review! I _LOVE_ reviews! But please keep it G rated. Thanks for reading! =)


	2. Etchasketch Head!

                                                                  Seat 42!

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

I own nothing pertaining to Etch-a-sketch.

(Except for a crush on Jess and some pictures of him. Hehehe!)

Luke looked at her surprised then down at his seat number. Seat number 42 yes that was him.

He stood up and waved at the camera.

When the game was over he and Lorelai went to the main office where secretary explained what he needed to do to claim his prize.

When they got to his truck he was all smiles. "My team even won!"

Lorelai grinned. "That is so cool that you one out of all the people there!!"  
  


"I know! Thanks for giving me the tickets." He smiled.

"Your welcome." She replied.

They didn't talk the rest of the way home.

When they got to her driveway she smiled. "Thanks for the great time."

"Thanks for the opportunity." He grinned back.

She got out and closed the car door.

She then walked around to his side of the car where the window was rolled down and poked her head in.

Rory heard a car door slam and raced to the window where she peeked out of the curtains to spy on the couple in the driveway.

_Please kiss, please kiss, please kiss_! Rory thought. Then as an after thought added, _then maybe we could get more free coffee_! This made her giggle.

But instead of kissing him she simply hugged him. 

Luke smiled and drove away.

Lorelai headed for the door and Rory jumped on the couch and opened a book.

Lorelai put the key in the lock and opened the door.

She smiled when she saw Rory sitting on the couch reading. "You still up kiddo? It's after midnight."

"Yeah, I wanted to see how your date with Luke went. Besides, I couldn't spy on you if I was asleep. Now could I?" Rory grinned.

"I saw that. And as for the date thing Rory…" Lorelai started.

"It wasn't a date." Rory finished. "Okay. Well, anyway how did it go?"

"Good. Luke won a prize." She said.

"What! What kind of prize?" Rory asked in astonishment.

"Just a romantic dinner for two at a hot new french restaurant in Hartford." Lorelai replied.

"And let me guess, he's bringing you on this romantic dinner for two? I mean since you bought the tickets and everything." Rory winked.

"No." Lorelai said.

Rory could detect a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, I'm going to bed." And with that she was gone.

The next morning Lorelai woke up with a picture of Luke in her head.

She thought for a minute before applying the same rule as an Etch-a-sketch.

If she shook her head surely it would make the picture disappear.

It didn't work.

Proving that her previous theory that her head was one big Etch-a-sketch was incorrect.

She was still contemplating this when her phone rang. "Hello." She said.

"Um. Hi Lorelai, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to that dinner thing in Hartford tomorrow? I mean since you bought the tickets and everything." Luke's voice came over the line.

Rory's words flashed in her mind. "Sure." She answered.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later today then." He said.

"You know you will. Because I freak out without my coffee and then my Etch-a-sketch will be all blurry and…" Lorelai started rambling.

"What?" Luke cut her off.

"Oh, nothing. Bye!" Lorelai smiled and walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

AN/ Did you like it? Should I continue? Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated! No bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words! Thanks! =)


	3. What's Wrong With Lorelai

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

(I do, however own a crush and some pictures of Jess and Tristan though)

  
Lorelai found Rory in the kitchen, eating left over pizza from the night before.

"Hi kiddo!" Lorelai said brightly.

"Hey…" Rory began.

"Is for horses! Ha!" Lorelai joked.

"Mom, are you okay? Do you need to stay home from the Inn today?" Rory asked.

"You are soooo funny!" Lorelai replied.

"Mom…" 

"Let's go to Luke's!" Lorelai smiled.

"Don't you need to comb your hair first?" Rory asked.

"Oh. I'll back in just a second! Don't go anywhere!"

Lorelai came down stairs a minute later, dressed and ready to go, "Let's go!"

"Ooookay." Rory followed Lorelai out the door.

"Hey, Luke." Lorelai smiled self-consciously.

"Umm, hi." Luke said.

"Yeah. Hi, Luke." Rory greeted.

"Coffee?" Luke asked.

"What else?" Lorelai asked.

  
"Maybe, some muffins." Rory hinted.

"I got you." Luke smiled putting two muffins on the counter.

Lorelai grinned.

Rory took the muffins and started to sit down at a table.

"Umm Rory, let's sit at the counter." Lorelai said looking at Luke dreamily.

Luke's eyes went wide, "I'm gonna go get some more coffee filters from the back."

"Okay." Lorelai smiled.

Rory cut her eyes at Lorelai, and then glanced at Luke's retreating back.

Lorelai grinned widely.

"So Rory, what kind of muffins did you get us?" Lorelai glanced at the chocolate muffins.

"Chocolate." Rory said.

"Oh." Lorelai said staring at the door to the storeroom anxiously.

"Mom, why are you acting all starry eyed around Luke?" Rory wanted to know.

"Hmm?" 

Just then Luke walked back out.

"Luke, hi!" Lorelai smiled.

"Hello." Luke said.

"I missed you." Lorelai said resting her chin in her hands.

"What! I've been gone two minutes!" 

"I still missed you." Lorelai fluttered her eyelashes.

Rory rubbed her eyes, trying to make sure she was seeing correctly.

She was.

What was wrong with Lorelai?

AN/ I'm sorry for the shortness, but I'm trying to update every single story I have. You like? Please let me know in a review! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =)


End file.
